Un rencuentro maravilloso o no tanto para una relacion
by LuNa o LuRo OP
Summary: Luffy y Robin comienzan una relación pero en una de las islas a la que visitan Robin se reencuentra con su madre y la invita a subir al barco,pero cuando deciden tener relaciones Luffy y Robin la madre de Robin no los deja ¿podra sobrevivir su amor ,encontraran la solucion?
1. Chapter 1

**CHICOS HOLA CUANTO TIEMPO ESTE VA HACER OTRO DE MIS FANFICS Y VA HACER UN...LuRo XD ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**NOTA:ESTO ES DESPUÉS DEL REENCUENTRO.**

** "LA DECLARACIÓN DE LA ARQUEÓLOGA"**

Era un día normal en el barco de los mugiwaras y todos sus integrantes estaban descansando Nami estaba tomando el sol, Robín estaba leyendo alado de Nami, Chopper estaba haciendo medicinas, Usopp estaba creando sus explosivos, Franky estaba haciéndole mejoras al barco,Brook estaba tocando su violín, Sanji estaba preparando la comida, Zoro estaba dormido y Luffy estaba recargado en el mástil.

Todos descansaban hasta que a Nami se le ocurrió hacerle unas preguntas a Robin-oye Robin te podría preguntar algunas cosas-pregunto Nami-claro navegante-san-dijo Robin mientras dejaba su libro en una mesita que tenía alado-pues...¿alguna vez has pensado en tener novio?-pregunto Nami.

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Robin, pero guardo la calma-si lo he pensado-respondió Robin-¿y ya has pensado con quién?-pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja-si, después de mucho meditarlo me di cuenta de los sentimientos que tengo hacia esa persona-respondió Robin-¿quién es esa persona que te ha robado el corazón?-pregunto Nami-esa persona se encuentra en esta tripulación-respondió Robin.

Eso tomo por sorpresa ala navegante, ella ni se lo pudo haber imaginado ¿Robin enamorada de alguien de la tripulación?-mmmm...bueno supongo que Franky es un chico con mucha suerte-dijo la pelirroja,Robin solo se limitó a mirarla con un rostro de confusión-bueno...entonces Sanji-dijo la navegante-¿encerio?-dijo la arqueóloga-si Sanji no es una opción-dijo Nami-entonces...Zoro es buen tipo, pero tiene muy mal carácter a mi parecer-dijo Nami, Robin solo levanto una ceja y sonrió.

A Nami en el barco solo le quedaban como opciones Brook, Chopper, Usopp y Luffy-(pensamientos de Nami)_ bueno Usopp tiene algo con Kaya haci que ese es eliminado, bueno Brook también y Chopper es demasiado joven entonces solo queda..._-la navegante se sorprendió de la última opción que quedaba-¿Luffy?-pregunto Nami, Robin solo se limitó a asentir mientras el rubor se le subía a las mejillas.

Nami no lo podía creer Robin enamorada de Luffy que es 11 años menor que ella ¿era eso posible?-¿enserio estas enamorada de Luffy?-pregunto Nami-si, todo este amor que siento por el empezó cuando vi que desafió al gobierno mundial por mí, cuando peleo contra Rob Lucci el miembro más fuerte del CP9 en una batalla donde pudo haber muerto y lo dio todo por mí, para salvarme-dijo Robin mientras volteaba a ver a Luffy que se había quedado dormido recargado en el mástil (aquí esta el link de la pelea de Luffy vs Rob Lucci por si la quieren ver es sub español watch?v=D8GCpOaLy9M).

-¿Y porque no se lo dices?-pregunto con curiosidad Nami-no...yo tengo miedo de que me rechace-dijo Robin mientras una lagrima de tristeza se resbalaba por su mejilla-no tienes por qué sentir miedo tal vez y el también siente algo por ti-dijo Nami en un intento de animar a Robin-si tienes razón se lo diré-dijo Robin.

En ese momento Sanji salió de la cocina-¡la comida esta lista!-grito Sanji para que todos fueran-¡si comida!-grito Luffy mientras corría a la cocina-vamos Chopper-dijo Usopp mientras se levantaba-si-respondió Chopper mientras los dos se dirigían a la cocina-vamos a comer-dijo Brook-¡SUPER! comida-grito Franky mientras se dirigía a la cocina-vamos navegante-san-dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de su silla-si,y otra cosa Robin-dijo Nami-¿que pasa?-pregunto con curiosidad Robin-no esperes mucho para decírselo-dijo Nami mientras se ponía rumbo ala cocina dejando a una sonrojada Robin en la cubierta.

En la comida Robin no dejo de voltear a ver a Luffy mientras este se atragantaba con la comida,después de la comida Luffy , Chopper y Usopp se pusieron a jugar como siempre,Brook estaba afinando sus instrumentos musicales,Sanji estaba peleando con Zoro por alguna tonteria y Nami y Robin estaban sentadas-dime Robin cuando se lo diras-pregunto Nami-pues e estado pensando y me di cuenta que hoy le toca la guardia a Luffy-dijo Robin-haci que le dirás en la noche-dijo Nami poniendo una cara de niña mala-bueno solo espero que no se les suba la pasion-dijo Nami.

Robin con ese comentario se sonrojo y volteo a ver a Luffy-crees que esos dos dejaran de pelear algun dia-dijo Nami mientras observaba la pelea de Sanji y Zoro-no lo se,pero ya es algo normal verlos pelear-dijo Robin.

-Eres un imbécil cocinero de cuarta-dijo Zoro mientras seguía atacando a Sanji-¿que dijiste marimo?-dijo Sanji mientras le lanzaba patadas sin cesar-lo que escuchaste cejitas rizadas-respondió Zoro,los dos seguían peleando hasta que Sanji golpeo una de las manos de Zoro haciendo que la katana volara en dirección a Robin-¡Robin-chan cuidado-grito Sanji,Robin volteo a ver la katana y cerro los ojos por el miedo que sintio.

Pero algo llamo su atencion no recibio el ataque de la katana de Zoro abrio lentamente los ojos y lo que vio la dejo en shock,estaba Luffy hai parado agarrando la katana del filo y su mano chorreando sangre-Luffy estas bien-pregunto Robin al ver a Luffy con una gran herida en la mano-si Robin-respondió Luffy dedicándole una de sus sonrisas mientras dejaba caer la katana al suelo-Luffy sientate para poder vendarte la mano-dijo Chopper que había ido por su maletín-descuida doctor-sano quisiera ser yo la que le vende su mano-dijo Robin mientras le hacia una seña a Luffy para que fuera con el-esta bien Robin como quieras-dijo Chopper mientras se hiba a jugar con Usopp otra vez,Nami cuando vio eso prefirió ir haber si Sanji le podía hacer algo de beber.

Robin le hizo espacio a Luffy para que se sentara alado suyo mientras le vendaba la mano-yo...lo siento por no reaccionar y hacer que te tuvieras que hacer esta herida-dijo Robin mientras una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla-no es tu culpa Robin las cosas pasan ademas solo es una cortada-dijo Luffy mientras que le secaba la lagrima con el dorso de su otra mano-ya esta-dijo Robin-gracias Robin te lo agradezco-dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba y se disponía a irse,pero la mano de Robin lo sujeto de la muñeca y no lo dejo avanzar-¿que pasa Robin?-pregunto con curiosidad Luffy-Luffy quiero decirte algo,por favor siéntate-dijo Robin mientras Luffy se sentaba.

-(pensamientos de Robin)_vamos Robin ya hiciste que se quedara ahora dile lo que sientes si-_pensó Robin mientras Luffy la miraba confundido-bueno Luffy...yo quería decirte-dijo Robin nerviosa mientras se sonrojaba-si que querías decirme Robin-dijo Luffy-yo quería decirte que...yo...que yo te amo-dijo Robin dejando sorprendido Luffy-te amo desde que me apartaste de el camino lleno de oscuridad en el que vivía desde que lo arriesgaste todo para salvarme y entenderé si me dices que no ya que soy mayor que tu pero lo que yo siento hacia ti es...-pero Robin ya no pudo seguir hablando porque Luffy la beso y para sorpresa de ella,el ya besaba de una forma experta haciendo que ella ahogara gemidos de placer en su boca.

Robin enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy mientras el posaba sus manos en la cintura de ella ninguno de los dos oyó las expresiones de los demás ya que no les importaba porque ese beso para los dos significaba que desde ese momento iban a ser muy felices los dos juntos,después de un largo rato sus pulmones pidieron aire y se separaron lentamente-Robin yo también te amo-dijo Luffy mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Después se dieron cuenta que todos estaban en shock excepto Nami que apenas iba a salir de la cocina junto con Sanji cuando los vieron besándose y ella se sentía muy feliz por su amiga,los primeros en salir del shock fueron Usopp y Chopper-Luffy esperamos que seas muy feliz con Robin dijeron los dos,los siguientes fueron Brook y Franky-Luffy-san Robin-san espero que sean felices los dos ahora les tocare una canción-dijo Brook mientras tocaba una melodía alegre en su violín-eso es ¡SUPER!-grito Franky mientras hacia su pose,los últimos fueron Zoro y Sanji,Zoro se limito a sonreír y levantar el pulgar-¡MALDITO PEDAZO DE GOMA!-grito Sanji mientras se dejaba caer al piso con un aura depresiva.

Después de un rato se hizo de noche y los únicos en la cubierta eran Luffy y Robin ya que a el le tocaba guardia y ella lo quería acompañar un rato-Luffy te amo-dijo Robin mientras se acercaba y enredaba sus brazos en el cuello de Luffy-yo también te amo-respondió Luffy mientras la besaba,después de un rato Luffy introdujo su lengua en la boca de Robin cargando el beso de pasión,a Robin le sorprendió lo que hizo pero no le disgusto para nada,los dos se separaron por falta de aire-te amo-dijo Luffy mientras le sonreía-yo mas buenas noches amor-dijo Robin mientras le daba un peque beso y se encaminaba a su camarote-(pensamiento de Robin)porque Luffy besa haci de bien bueno supongo que eso se lo preguntare después-pensó Robin mientras se ponía feliz de que el amor de su vida le haya correspondido su amor.

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS HASTA LUEGUO**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICOS AQUI LES TRAIGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FANFIC ESPERO LES GUSTE :D**

**NOTA:ESTO ES DESPUÉS DEL REENCUENTRO.**

"LA ENEMIGA DE LA ARQUEÓLOGA y DESCUBRIENDO EL SECRETO DE LUFFY"

Era de mañana y todos los mugiwaras estaban reunidos en su cocina,bueno casi todos faltaba el capitán-oi ¿alguien sabe donde esta Luffy?-pegunto Usopp-se supone que debe estar en cubierta-dijo Nami-si ayer a Luffy-san le toco hacer guardia-dijo Brook mientras le daba un sorbo a su te-sera que le a pasado algo-dijo Chopper-no lo se pero iré a buscarlo-dijo Robin mientras se paraba y se dirija ala puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiera yeguar ala puerta entro Luffy a la cocina-buenos dias-dijo Luffy mientras iba entrando-buenos días-dijeron todos menos Zoro que estaba dormido en el piso de la cocina-buenos días Robin-dijo Luffy mientras le daba un pequeño beso y le sonreía-buenos días Luffy-dijo Robin mientras se sonrojaba.

Despues de esto todos se sentaron y pudieron disfrutar de su desayuna,mas de rato todos estaban en cubierta excepto Nami que estaba haciendo sus mapas,Luffy estaba dormido en el regazo de Robin,Chopper y Usopp estaban pescando,Brook estaba tocando una suave melodia en piano(de donde saco el piano eso ni yo se XD),Franky estaba sentado tomando cola,Zoro entrenaba en el puesto del vigia y Sanji estaba cocinando la comida.

Todo era tranquilidad hasta que-oi se acerca un barco de la marina-dijo Zoro por el altavoz-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-gritaron Chopper,Usopp,Brook al ver que era un acorazado y estaba alado suyo-joder-dijo Luffy mientras se paraba y ayudaba a Robin a pararse-pero que-dijo Nami al ver el acorazado alado del barco-maldito marimo no pudiste avisar antes-dijo Sanji-esto es ¡SUPER! malo-dijo Franky.

Todos estaban alerta de quien salia del acorazado,pero les sorprendió al ver salir a una hermosa mujer de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda,de ojos de color cafés y de pechos casi tan grandes como los de Nami y que llevaba el uniforme de la marina ademas que llevaba un abrigo de almirante-es hermosa...¡MELLORIE!¡MELLORIE!-dijo Sanji mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro,la mujer brinco hacia el sunny donde todos se pusieron en su pose para luchar excepto Sanji que seguía bailando.

-¿Quien eres y que quieres de este barco?-dijo Luffy-vaya...veo que no me reconoces cariño-dijo la mujer-amor ¿la conoces?-le pregunto Robin a Luffy-no que yo recuerde-respondió Luffy-vaya no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado de mi cariño-dijo la mujer-Luffy enserio no la conoces-preguntaron todos-no...-dijo Luffy mientras intentaba hacer memoria-que mal tenia la esperanza de que después de tanto tiempo aun recordaras a tu prometida-dijo la mujer,cuando dijo eso Robin sintió como las lagrimas se le escapaban de los ojos-oi yo no te conozco-dijo Luffy mientras abrazaba a Robin-claro que me conoces Monkey D. Luffy-dijo la mujer.

-oi mujer el capitan no te conoce acéptalo deja de molestar-dijo Zoro mientras corria hacia ella-mm...que impulsivo-dijo ella mientras esquivaba el ataque de Zoro y lo golpeaba en la nuca para dejarlo noqueado-Zoro-dijeron todos mientras iban con el-maldita-dijo Luffy mientras la volteba a ver-dime cual es tu nombre-dijo Luffy-cariño eso ya lo deberías saber pero bueno a lo mejor diciéndotelo te acuerdes...mi nombre es Kazumi-dijo la mujer-no...puede...ser-dijo Luffy mientras retrocedía-que sucede amor-dijo Robin mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda-ella es una chica con la que me comprometió mi abuelo en mi isla natal-dijo Luffy

-¿¡NANI?!-gritaron todos al saber que Luffy estaba comprometido-entonces te vas a casar con ella-dijo Robin mientras se separaba de Luffy y lloraba-no Robin yo no la amo,ala que amo es a ti-dijo Luffy mientras la agarraba de la cintura y le daba un beso-o mira que escena mas conmovedora,pero sepárate de el porque es mio-dijo Kazumi mientras se teletransportaba y empujaba a Luffy-oye-grito Robin mientras iba con Luffy.

-dime que es lo que quieres Kazumi-dijo Luffy mientras se levantaba-ven conmigo y casémonos-dijo Kazumi-¡ni de chiste!-grito Luffy-ya veo...sabia que te ibas a resistir haci que pelea con migo si me derrotas me iré pero si yo gano...te casaras conmigo-dijo Kazumi-acepto-dijo Luffy-pero...Luffy-dijeron los demás-tranquilos no perdere-toma Robin cuidadlo-dijo Luffy mientras le ponia a Robin su sombrero.

-Empezemos-dijo Luffy-esta bien-dijo Kazumi mientras se teletransportaba y golpeaba a Luffy-vaya nada mal-dijo Luffy mientras agarraba su puño-pero...que...-dijo Kazumi mientras recibía un golpe en el estomago-¡OI LUFFY COMO TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A UNA SEÑORITA!-grito Sanji-vaya...veo que no te vas a contener-dijo Kazumi-no,no lo haré-dijo Luffy.

La pelea continuaba y a los dos se les empezaba a acabar las energias-vaya veo que te has echo muy fuerte-dijo Kazumi mientras seguía con sus ataques-si,no e perdido el tiempo-dijo Luffy-jejejeje-se rio Kazumi mientras se separaba de Luffy-oi que te pasa-pregunto Luffy confundido-me rindo-dijo Kazumi-que...-dijeron todos-porque te rindes-dijo Luffy-porque me di cuenta en nuestra pelea que no me quieres,la quieres a ella no es cierto-dijo Kazumi mientras señalaba a Robin-si,yo amo a Robin-dijo Luffy mientras sonreia-bueno los dejare en paz,pero me puedes conceder un ultimo deseo antes de irme-pregunto Kazumi-que es lo que quieres-pregunto Luffy-esto-dijo Kazumi mientras se teletransportaba.

-Pero que rayo...-Luffy no pudo terminar lo que decia ya que Kazumi se había teletransportado para besarle,todos estaban en shock viéndolos-jejeje gracias y adios-dijo Kazumi mientras saltaba a su acorazado y se iba.

-Bueno por lo menos ya se fue-dijo Luffy-Si supongo-dijo algo enojada Robin por el beso-todos salieron del trance para continuar con sus actividades diarias,después cuando anochecio le tocaba a Nami hacer guardia haci que Luffy aprovecho para poder dormir con Robin-oi Robin-dijo Luffy que estaba ya acostado en la cama de Robin-dime Luffy-dijo Robin-estas enojada por el beso-pregunto Robin-si pero dime que fue lo que sentiste cuando te beso ella-dijo Robin-nada básicamente ya que no siento nada por ella,haci que no hubo sentimiento alguno en ese beso-dijo Luffy-ya veo-dijo Robin mas relajada.

Luffy levanto la cara de Robin por el mentón y la beso,Robin se dejo llevar por ese beso y se coloco encima de Luffy,y el para que no se cayera puso sus manos en su cintura,el beso se empezó a cargar de pasion y Robin dejo salir varios gemidos de placer y esto le recordó una pregunta que tenia en mente desde hace algún tiempo ¿porque Luffy besa tan bien?,Robin se empezó a poner mas rígida en el beso y Luffy lo noto-¿que pasa Robin?-pregunto Luffy-Luffy ¿ya habías besado a alguien antes?-pregunto Robin,Luffy ya se esperaba esa pregunta-si ya había besado a otras mujeres antes-mmmm...¿pero en donde?-(me refiero a lugar de isla no sean mal pensados XD)pregunto Robin-en la separación caí en una isla repleta de mujeres sin hombres y luego con la muerte de Ace me sentía solo realmente solo,hasta que Jinbei me hizo entrar en razón,pero aun haci no había nada que llenara ese vació que sentía y hai fue cuando casi todas las mujeres de la isla me invitaban a sus casas y me besaban pero solo fue un corto periodo de tiempo ya que casi todos los 2 años me la pase entrenando-dijo Luffy. 

Robin se quedo sorprendida del relato de Luffy y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal por no haber sido ella el primer beso de Luffy,pero no le importo-bueno-entonces se le vino otra pregunta ala cabeza-Luffy ¿eres virgen?-pregunto Robin-shishishishi ¿porque tu lo eres?-pregunto Luffy-bueno si es una de las pocas cosas que mi pasado no me quito-dijo Robin un poco sonrojada-pues yo también lo soy-dijo Luffy-dime Luffy me amas-pregunto Robin-si Robin te amo daría cualquier cosa en este mundo por ti incluso mi vida-dijo Luffy,Robin se sentía muy feliz hasta dejo caer algunas lagrimas de felicidad. 

Robin sin dudarlo se lanzo hacia Luffy y lo beso marcando sus labios como exclusivamente suyos desde ese momento,Luffy entendió que quería decir ese beso haci que cambio de lugares con Robin ahora ella esta recostada el controlaba todo,la pasión iba subiendo los dos empezaron a sentir como la temperatura de la habitación empezaba a subir y Robin fue quitandole la camisa roja que llevaba Luffy pero se separaron porque oyeron como la puerta se cerraba de golpe y oían afuera a Nami decir lo siento mientras se alejaba-shishsishi creo que me tengo que ir-dijo Luffy-si...supongo pero esto se queda pendiente no-dijo Robin-claro que si-dijo Luffy mientras le daba un beso de despedida y se salia-te amo-dijo Robin-y yo a ti-dijo Luffy-cuando cerro la puerta.

Robin se dispuso a dormir mientras pensaba que algo grande iba a pasar en su vida junto a Luffy y lo que mas la ponía feliz era que iba a ser Luffy a quien le daria ese momento tan importante de su vida le iba a dar su virginidad como seña de que queria pasar el resto de su vida con el. 

**CONTINUARA...**

**BUENO CHICOS AQUI ESTA LA OTRA PARTE DEL FANFIC ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO DEJEN REVIEWS HASTA LUEGO**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA CHICOS LES AGRADEZCO POR SUS REVIEWS QUE HAN DEJADO :D ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 3 DEL FANFIC**

**NOTA:ESTO ES DESPUÉS DEL REENCUENTRO **

**ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN =)**

**"UN REENCUENTRO MARAVILLOSO"**

Era otro dia en el barco de los muwigaras y ellos estaban entreteniéndose en diversas actividades Luffy,Usopp y Chopper estaban pescando,Franky estaba en su taller trabajando en algo,Brook estaba bebiendo te,Zoro estaba entrenando en el puesto del vigía,Sanji estaba alabando a Robin y Nami mientras ellas lo ignoraban Robin leyendo un libro y Nami revisando sus mapas.

-oi Nami cuanto falta para la siguiente isla me aburro-pregunto el capitan del barco ala navegante-no mucho,llegaremos mas o menos al atardecer-dijo Nami-como se llama la isla navegante-san-pregunto Robin-mmmm...se llama "isla de los libros"-dijo la navegante mientras observaba su mapa-mmmm...a lo mejor pueda comprar libros interesantes-dijo Robin-Robin puedo acompañarte a lo mejor encuentro libros de medicina-pregunto el pequeño doctor a la arqueóloga-claro doctor-san-dijo Robin mientras sonreía.

-Bueno,ire ala cocina para preparar la comida-dijo Sanji mientras tomaba rumbo hacia la cocina-esta bien-dijeron todos,mientras seguian en sus propias actividades-oi a picado algo-dijo Luffy emocionado-encerio-preguntaron Usopp y Chopper con estrellitas en los ojos-si pero...esta algo pesado-dijo Luffy mientras hacia el intento de jalar la caña de pescar-vamos Chopper ayudemosle-dijo Usopp-si-dijo Chopper mientras agarraban la caña de pescar y jalaban,despues de un rato jalaron mas fuerte y lo que salio fue un rey marino-AAAAAHHHHHH-gritaron Usopp y Chopper mientras corrian en circulos-vaya...-dijo Robin mientras observaba al rey marino-...-Nami no dijo nada por el shock en donde se encontraba.

Todos observaban al rey marino y se dieron cuenta de que tenia los ojos rojos,pero Luffy no grito ya que era un rey marino con el que tenia algo pendiente-vaya hasta que te encuentro-dijo Luffy-a que te refieres Luffy-pregunto Usopp-ese rey marino fue el que...le arranco el brazo a Shanks cuando me salvo-dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba al rey marino,todos se quedaron callados por que sabían que Shanks fue el que le dio ese sombrero de paja-te matare-dijo Luffy mientras se preparaba para pelear,el rey marino rugió y se lanzaba hacia Luffy-pero que mierda-dijo Zoro que había bajado del puesto del vigía.

Sanji también salio de la cocina junto a Brook que sostenía su taza de te-AAAAHHH-grito Brook-¡Gomu Gomu No Pistole!-dijo Luffy mientras acertaba un golpe en la cara del rey marino-si Luffy-dijeron todos,pero se quedaron callados cuando vieron al rey marino levantarse y volviendo a atacar-Gomu Gomu No Bazooka-dijo Luffy,pero no acertó el golpe y el rey marino lo envistió,Luffy termino golpeado en el mástil,pero eso no iba ser suficiente para derrotarle. 

-Acabemos con esto-dijo Luffy-Gear Sekando-dijo Luffy mientras su cuerpo se tornaba rojizo y expulsaba vapor,el rey marino rugió mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a Luffy-¡Gomu Gomu No...!-dijo Luffy mientras se movía rápidamente hacia el rey marino-¡Jet Bazooka!-grito Luffy mientras sus manos se estrellaban en la cara del rey marino y lo mandaba volando-SI-dijeron los mugiwaras al ver que su capitán derroto al rey marino-shishishishi-rió Luffy mientras desactivaba el Gear Sekando-bien hecho Luffy-dijo Zoro mientras volvía a subir hacia el puesto del vigía-bueno yo seguiré haciendo de comer-dijo Sanji mientras regresaba ala cocina.

Despues de este pequeño enfrentamiento pasaron una tarde tranquila-oi veo una isla-dijo Zoro mientras los mugiwaras se iban al frente del barco-shishishishi-rio Luffy en muestra de que estaba feliz-bueno chicos,vamos ala isla-dijo Nami-¡Si!-gritaron todos,después de navegar un poco mas desembarcadero en el puerto de la isla-bueno chicos vamos a ver quien se queda en el barco-dijo Nami-bueno Nami-san yo no quisiera bajar del barco haci que me quedo-dijo Luffy mientras tomaba te-yo quiero hacerlo unas ¡SUPER! mejoras al sunny-dijo Franky-bueno supongo que ya esta decidido,entonces no regresen muy tarde-dijo Nami mientras guiñaba su ojo hacia Robin y ella se sonrojaba-¡si!-dijeron todos mientras se bajaban del barco.

-Vamos doctor-san-dijo Robin mientras le ofrecía su mano al pequeño renito-¿oi Robin puedo ir contigo?-pregunto Luffy mientras se acercaba a ellos-claro Luffy ¿te parece doctor-san-le pregunto al pequeño doctor-si vamos-dijo emocionado Chopper por ir con Robin y Luffy que los veia como unos padres-bien vamos-dijo Luffy mientras los 3 se encaminaban hacia el pueblo.

**_CON LOS DEMAS EN EL BARCO:_**

-Veo que esos 3 van a estar bien-dijo Zoro mientras sonreía-supongo que si-dijo Nami-bueno afín de cuentas,yo iré con sanji-kun y tu Zoro iras con Usopp porque sino te vas a perder-dijo Nami-si Nami-san-dijo Sanji mientras tenia sus ojos en forma de corazón-vamos Zoro-dijo Usopp mientras se bajaba del sunny-si...ya voy-dijo Zoro en un tono de indiferencia-vamos sanji-kun-dijo Nami-a tus ordenes Nami -san-dijo Sanji mientras la seguía

**_CON LUFFY,ROBIN Y CHOPPER:_**

-Bien doctor-san ya tienes lo que necesitabas-pregunto Robin mientras salia junto con Luffy y Chopper de una tienda especializada en medicina-si Robin-dijo Chopper mientras sonreia-oi Robin mira una biblioteca-dijo Luffy mientras señalaba una gran estructura con puertas grandes de madera y unos pilares de mármol a unos metros de distancia-es cierto gracias Luffy-dijo Robin mientras besaba la mejilla de Luffy-shishishishi-rió Luffy por el gesto,los 3 se dirigieron hacia la librería y no solo era grande por fuera sino por dentro había muchos estantes llenos de libros que tenían muchos metros de largo-vaya es impresionante-dijo Robin-mientras se encaminaba hacia un pasillo mientras la seguían Luffy y Chopper.

Después de observar muchos libros vio un libro que tenia el titulo del lomo borrado haci que decidió sacarlo y observar de que se trataba pero al intentar sacarlo no pudo ya que alguien lo estaba jalando del otro lado-vamos-dijo Robin mientras ponía mas fuerza y jalaba el libro-Robin ¿quieres que te ayude-?pregunto Luffy-no gracias Luffy-dijo Robin mientras soltaba el libro y ponía una sonrisa-auch-se oyó del otro lado del estante al parecer la voz de una mujer-oi esta bien-pregunto Luffy mientras con Chopper y Robin le daban la vuelta al estante para ver quien era,cuando llegaron encontraron a una mujer que tenia tapada la cara por el libro que le tapaba la cabeza que tenia un pelo blanco que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda de un buen cuerpo. 

-¿Disculpe esta bien?-pregunto Robin mientras se acercaba a ella-si estoy bien-dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se quitaba el libro de la cabeza-no...puede...ser-dijo Robin mientras un pequeño flash back le venia ala cabeza de su isla natal Ohara

**_FLASH BACH:_**

_"-Mama-grito una pequeña niña pelinegra mientras era cargada por un gigante y se alejaba de una mujer de cabello blanco-me alegro de haberte escuchado por lo menos una vez de que me llamaras haci-dijo para si misma la mujer peliblanca"_

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**_

-Ro...bin-dijo la mujer peliblanca mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas,Chopper y Luffy no entendían que pasaba-ma...má-dijo Robin mientras lloraba-si...soy yo...mi pequeña Robin-dijo la mujer peliblanca mientras recibía en sus brazos a Robin mientras las dos lloraban,Luffy y Chopper ahora entendían y lloraban por ese reencuentro-pensé...que nunca te volvería a ver-dijo Robin mientras sollozaba-yo pensé lo mismo...pensé que la marina -no pudo terminar de hablar porque corto en llanto otra vez la mujer peliblanca estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hija.

Después de estar abrazadas un rato se separaron y la mujer peliblanca noto la presencia de Luffy y de Chopper-¿y ellos quienes son Robin?-pregunto la mujer-a...bueno ellos son Chopper el doctor del barco donde viajo y el es Luffy el capitán del barco y mi novio-dijo Robin mientras los señalaba a cada uno-vaya mucho gusto,bueno mi nombre es Nico Olvia-dijo ella-mucho gusto-dijeron Chopper y Luffy. 

Después de andar platicando un rato Robin descubrió que su madre habia sobrevivido al ataque y se fue a vivir a esta isla-entonces ¿has pasado todos estos años en esta isla?-pregunto Robin-si y dime Robin cuanto hace que sales con tu capitan-pregunto Olvia con un tono de picardia-bueno no mucho,pero Luffy es alguien muy especial y lo amo-dijo Robin mientras volteaba a ver a Luffy que venia caminando un poco mas atrás-ya veo-dijo Olvia-y dime ahora que nos hemos encontrado que piensas hacer-pregunto Robin-bueno no lose a lo mejor me pueda ir contigo no quiero separarme de ti otra vez-dijo Olvia dejando un poco sorprendida a Robin-pues a mi me encantaría solo falta la aprovacion del capitán,Luffy puedes venir-dijo Robin mientras observaba como se acercaba su capitan-dime Robin-dijo Luffy-¿te molestaría que mi madre viaje con nosotros?-pregunto Robin-mmmm...para nada bienvenida a la tripulación de los sombreros de paja-dijo Luffy con una sonrisa-gracias-dijo Olvia-bien,es tiempo de que volvamos al barco no les parece-dijo Luffy-si tienes razón ya es un poco tarde,ademas hay que presentar a la nueva nakama-dijo Robin con una sonrisa,mientras se encaminaban al sunny a presentar a la mamá de Robin.

**CONTINUAR...  
**

**CHICOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUERÍA PREGUNTARLES UNA COSA DESPUÉS DE TERMINAR CON ESTE FANFIC NO SE SI HACER UN LuNa O UN LuRo DÉJENME QUE LES GUSTARIA MAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y EL QUE TENGA MAYOR ELECCIÓN SERA EL GANADOR AHORA SI HASTA LUEGO**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHICOS HOLA LES DOY LAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y AQUÍ ESTA LA PARTE 4 DEL FANFIC HASTA AHORITA VA GANANDO EL LuRo PARA MI SIGUIENTE FANFIC Y OTRA COSA SI LE METERÉ LEMON PERO SERA MAS ADELANTE XD BUENO AHORA SI DESFRUTEN EL FANFIC**

**"LA NUEVA NAKAMA Y LLEGANDO ALA SIGUIENTE ISLA"**

Después que el capitán del barco de los mugaras decidiera aceptar a la madre de Robin como nakama los cuatro se dirijan al sunny-dime que otros nakamas tienes Luffy-pregunto interesada Olvia-bueno...tenemos a una navegante,un tirador,un cocinero,un músico,un carpintero,a Chopper como doctor,Robin es la arqueóloga y a un espadachín-dijo Luffy contándolos con sus dedos-ya veo-dijo Olvia mientras seguía caminando.

Después de estar un rato caminando llegaron al puerto y Olvia se sorprendió al ver el barco,mientras subían al barco observaron que ya todos estaban en cubierta y solo faltaban ellos-oi Luffy,Robin,Chopper les dije que no llegaran mu tarde-dijo enojada Nami-perdón Nami-dijo Chopper con miedo mientras se escondía atrás de Robin-bueno que se le va hacer...pero quien eres-pregunto Nami mientras observaba a Olvia igual que todos en el barco-o...ella es mi madre-dijo Robin-¡QUE!-gritaron todos excepto Luffy y Chopper que ya lo sabían.

-Ella...es tu madre-dijo Nami en shock por lo que oía-si-dijo Robin sonriendo-vaya...-dijo Nami al ver que se parecían mucho excepto que la madre de Robin tiene su cabello blanco-por cierto el capitán a decidido que ella nos acompañara-dijo Robin-bueno eso es justo supongo que estarás feliz de volver a ver a tu madre por mi no hay problema-dijo Nami mientras sonreía-a mi no me molesta tener a una lindura mas en este barco...¡MELLORIE!¡MELLORIE!-dijo Sanji mientras se movía de un lado a otro-por mi no hay problema-dijo Zoro-por mi tampoco-dijo Usopp-por mi tampoco-dijo Broock mientras tomaba su te-esto es ¡SUPER!-dijo Franky mientras hacia su pose.

-hola a todos mi nombre es Olvia-dijo ella mientras sonreía-hola mi nombre es Nami mucho gusto,ese es Usopp,ese es Zoro,ese de ahí es Sanji,el esqueleto es Broock,el que esta en tanga es Franky y me supongo que ya conoces a Luffy y a Chopper-dijo Nami mientras señalaba a cada uno.

-Después de todas las presentaciones es mejor que te enseñe donde vas a dormir-dijo Robin mientras guiaba a Olvia hacia el dormitorio de las mujeres,después de ayudar a Olvia a instalarse ya todos se hiban a sus habitaciones-esperen Luffy y Robin-dijo Franky-¿que pasa Franky?-pregunto con curiosidad Luffy-bueno...recuerdan que en la tarde les dije que iba a hacerle mejoras al barco-pregunto Franky-si lo recuerdo y que pasa con eso-pregunto Luffy-bueno...les construí una habitación como pareja-dijo Franky mientras hacia su pose.

-QUE-dijeron todos-haci como lo escuchan les hice una habitación como pareja a Luffy y Robin-dijo Franky,después de eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo de que Luffy y Robin durmieran juntos-bueno esta es tu maleta de cosas-dijo Nami que había ayudado a empacar a Robin-gracias Nami-dijo Robin mientras sonreía-si solo espero no ver a un mini Luffy o una mini Robin corriendo por el sunny muy pronto-dijo Nami con picardia-tranquila Nami...bueno ya me voy-dijo Robin mientras cargaba su maleta.

Ya en su nueva habitación Luffy y Robin se encontraban abrazados en su nueva cama-Luffy-dijo Robin -dime Robin ¿que pasa?-dijo Luffy-que crees que diga mi madre cuando se entere que tu eres 11 años menor que yo crees que lo aceptara o nos hará separarnos porque ...-Robin ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que Luffy le estaba besando-tranquila-dijo Luffy cuando termino el beso-ami no me importa lo que diga porque yo no me pienso alejar de ti,yo te amo Robin-dijo Luffy con una de sus sonrisas-gracias Luffy,yo también te amo-dijo Robin mientras abrazaba a Luffy y se quedaba dormida al igual que Luffy.

Ala mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en la cocina esperando el desayuno-Sanji comida-dijo Luffy-tranquilo Luffy-dijo Robin mientras sonreía,Olvia solo se limitaba a sonreír-si Luffy tranquilízate-dijo Usopp-si aniki la comida no se va a ir-dijo Franky-y si se la lleva un fantasma-dijo Chopper asustado-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...no un fantasma no-grito Broock-ya tranquilícense-dijo Nami intentando poner orden en la cocina-ya esta la comida-dijo Sanji mientras dejaba los platos con el desayuno sobre la mesa-si comida-dijo Luffy mientras empezaba a comer.

La mañana se paso tranquila después del desayuno Luffy Usopp y Chopper se sentaron a pescar,Zoro se puso a dormir,Sanji estaba en la cocina,Broock estaba tocando una melodía en su violín,Nami estaba tomando el sol,Robin y Olvia estaban leyendo y Franky estaba sentado tomándose un refresco de cola-oi Nami mira una isla-dijo emocionado Luffy-si Luffy es una isla aquí dice que se llama "la isla de las fiestas"-dijo Nami mientras revisaba su mapa.

Después de un corto viaje anclaron en el puerto de la isla los recibió un hombre bajito con traje-bienvenidos a nuestra isla-dijo el hombre-mi nombre es Sora y me alegra mucho tenerlos aquí-dijo Sora con una sonrisa-gracias-dijeron los mugiwaras-bueno yo estaré por ai nos vemos luego-dijo Sora mientras empezaba a caminar-o...casi lo olvido hoy en la noche hai un baile de gala para parejas se va a realizar en el edificio mas grande de la ciudad ese que esta hai en el centro de la ciudad-dijo Sora mientras señalaba un edificio que por su tamaño sobresalía de los demás-claro nos encantaría-dijo Nami-bueno solo les recuerdo que es para parejas,ahora si nos vemos luego-dijo Sora mientras se alejaba.

-Oi Robin quieres ir al baile conmigo-pregunto Luffy,Robin se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo lo cual no paso desapercibido por Nami y Olvia-claro Luffy me encantaría ir con tigo-dijo Robin sonriendo-bueno entonces supongo que tendré que ir a comprar un traje-dijo Luffy mientras se bajaba del sunny-oi Luffy voy contigo-dijo Usopp mientras lo seguía-yo también-dijo Chopper mientras corría hacia ellos-bueno supongo que tendré que ir a comprar un vestido-dijo Robin-si voy contigo Robin-dijo Nami emocionada-si no te importa yo también voy-dijo Olvia mientras se bajaba del barco y se dirijan ala ciudad.

**CONTINUARA...**

**CHICOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y A LO MEJOR EN UN RATO SUBO EL SIGUIENTE PERO NO LES PROMETO NADA HARÉ EL INTENTO HASTA LUEGO :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA CHIC S SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO LA ESCUELA Y DEMAS PERO BUENO FELIZ AÑO ATRASADO A TODOS YA LES TRAJE LA PARTE 5 SI MAL NO ME ACUERDO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN :D**

**"LAS COMPRAS Y EL BAILE"**

Después de que Luffy,Usopp y Chopper se fueran,entraron a una tienda

-Bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda ¿en que les puedo servir?-pregunto el vendedor

-Hola vine a buscar un traje para ir al baile de gala-dijo Luffy

-O...ya veo-dijo el vendedor mientras observaba a Luffy

-¿Que...pasa?-dijo Luffy algo incomodo por la forma en que lo miraba el vendedor

-Pues...acompáñeme vamos a probarle algunos trajes-dijo el vendedor mientras Luffy,Usopp y Chopper le seguían.

Después de un rato viendo trajes Luffy encontró uno que le llamo la atención que era de una camisa roja,una corbata negra,pantalones de vestir negros y un abrigo de capitán de color negro con hombreras de color plateado.

-Luffy que tal ese,ami me gusta-dijo Chopper

-Vaya ese es genial-dijo Luffy mientras lo agarraba

-Si es genial-dijo Usopp

-Me lo llevo-dijo Luffy-esta bien-dijo el vendedor mientras Luffy le daba el dinero y salían de la tienda

-Bueno les parece si volvemos al sunny-dijo Luffy-si-dijeron Usopp y Chopper mientras ponían rumbo al sunny.

_**CON ROBIN,NAMI Y**_** OLVIA:**

Después de caminar por por el pueblo decidieron ver en una tienda

-Bienvenidas en que les puedo ayudar-decía una vendedora

-Buenos días vine a buscar un vestido para la fiesta de gala de esta noche-dijo Robin

-Excelente enseguida le traeré unos vestidos-dijo la vendedora mientras se iba

Unos minutos después regreso con 3 vestidos de color negro

-vaya todos son muy bonitos-dijo Nami mientras agarraba uno de los vestidos

-si pero solo tienes que escoger uno Robin-dijo Olvia

-Si lo se...creo que me llevare este-dijo Robin mientras levantaba un vestido que tenia tirantes,un escote que no dejaba nada ala imaginación y un gran corte dejando ver su pierna.

-Gran elección-dijo la vendedora

-Gracias-dijo Robin

Despues de eso salieron de la tienda con el vestido nuevo de Robin en una bolsa.

-Les parece si regresamos al sunny aun tengo que arreglarme-dijo Robin

-si por mi esta bien-dijo Olvia

-por mi también,bueno vamos-dijo Nami

Luffy,Chopper y Usopp ya habían llegado al sunny

-Bueno me iré a bañar-dijo Luffy

-si esta bien,bueno Chopper te parece si jugamos-pregunto Usopp al pequeño reno

-si-dio Chopper mientras corría

Mientras Luffy se dirija al baño se encontró con Sanji

-oi Sanji ya volvimos-dijo Luffy

-oi Luffy ¿puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto Sanji mientras Luffy se detenia

-Luffy que tanto amas a Robin-pregunto Sanji mientras Luffy se ponía serio

-Daria mi vida por protegerla-dijo Luffy decidido

Sanji al oír eso saco de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negra que contenía un anillo con un rubí

-¿para que es esto?-pregunto confundido Luffy-

-seras idiota Luffy es para que le pidas matrimonio a Robin-dijo algo molesto Sanji

-oo...crees que ella acepte-pregunto Luffy

-es lo mas seguro-dijo Sanji mientras se iba

Después de esa platica que tuvieron Luffy y Sanji,Luffy se baño y poco tiempo después llegaron Robin,Nami y Olvia,Robin se baño y se fue a su camarote a arreglarse.

Ya entrada la noche Luffy y Robin se encontraron en la cubierta

-Robin...te ves hermosa-dijo Luffy mientras Robin se sonrojaba

-Tu te ves muy guapo Luffy-mientras Robin lo observaba con el traje y el abrigo

-Bueno chicos espero les vaya bien-dijo Nami

-Si que les vaya SUPER-dijo Franky

-Que les vaya bien,no regresen tarde-dijeron Chopper,Usopp y Brook

Luffy y Robin pusieron rumbo hacia la fiesta,cuando llegaron se quedaron impresionados porque todo estaba perfectamente arreglado habia mesas para dos personas nadamas,cosa que no les importo ya que querian pasar tiempo los dos.

Un mesero los acompaño hasta una mesa

-Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo tu y yo Luffy-dijo sonriendo Robin mientras veia a Luffy colgar su abrigo en el respaldo de la silla

-Si tienes razon,se te ve muy bien el vestido-dijo Luffy que desviabala mirada por no ver su escote

-Gracias...a ti se te ve muy bien el ...traje-dijo una sonrojada Robin

-Robin hay algo que quiero preguntarte-dijo Luffy mientras sacaba la pequeña cajita y la ponía por debajo de la mesa

-¿Que es Luffy?-pregunto Robin con curiosidad

-bueno...-Luffy ya no pudo seguir hablando ya que el presentador empezó a hablar

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a esta fiesta,espero que la estén pasando bien-dijo el anunciador mientras hacia un gesto de saludar

-En estos momentos los músicos tocaran unas canciones para aquellas parejas que gusten pasar ala pista de baile-dijo el presentador mientras empezaban a tocar una melodía lenta.

-Nee...Robin ¿quieres bailar?-pregunto un poco sonrojado Luffy mientras se levantaba de la silla y le ofrecía su mano

-mmm...claro Luffy-dijo Robin mientras tomaba la mano de Luffy y llegaban ala pista de baile

Cuando estuvieron en la pista de baile Luffy poso su mano en la cintura de Robin y su otra mano la entrelazo con la mano de Robin,empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la música cosa que sorprendió a Robin ya que no esperaba que su capitán supiera baila.

-Dime Luffy donde aprendiste a bailar-pregunto Robin intrigada 

-Bueno en la isla en donde caí hicieron unas cuantas fiestas y me enseñaron a bailar-dijo Luffy

-ya veo-dijo Robin mientras sonreía

-shishishishi-rió Luffy mientras la besaba 

Un beso corto pero dulce,cosa que agrado bastante a Robin,después de separarse Robin recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Luffy y siguieron bailando a ninguno de los 2 se les iba a olvidar esa noche.

Siguieron bailando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde 

-Supongo que es mejor que regresemos al sunny-dijo Robin 

-Si supongo que es lo mejor-dijo Luffy mientras salia del edificio agarrado de la mano de Robin

Estuvieron caminando por el pueblo del camino al sunny

-Quisiera que esta noche no terminara-dijo Robin

-Yo tampoco quiero que termine-dijo Luffy mientras le ponía en los hombros a Robin su abrigo para que no pasara frió

-Gracias-dijo Robin un poco sonrojada 

Mientras seguían caminando empezó a llover fuertemente y se metieron en un hotel que se encontraron

-Creo que no se detendrá esta lluvia-dijo Luffy

-Si creo que tienes razón,lo mejor sera dormir en este hotel y llegar mañana al sunny-dijo Robin que temblaba por el frió que sentía 

-vamos que no quiero que te enfermes-dijo Luffy mientras tomaba la mano de Robin

-Buenas noches en que les puedo servir-pregunto la recepcionista mientras se comía con la mirada a Luffy ya que por la lluvia su camiseta se le pego al cuerpo remarcando se abdomen 

-Si quisiera una habitación para 2 personas-dijo Luffy, que no se habia dado cuenta 

-Esta bien-dijo la recepcionista que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Luffy cosa que molesto a Robin

-Aquí tiene y que disfrute su estadía-dijo la recepcionista

-Si gracias-dijo Luffy mientras se alejaba de ella

Subieron al ascensor para llegar a su habitación(N.A:no recuerdo si ya había ascensor en ese entonces cosa que estoy seguro que no pero bueno xD),Luffy pudo notar que Robin estaba enojada

-Robin ¿que tienes?-pregunto Luffy

-Nada..-respondio cortante Robin

-Robin-dijo Luffy mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

-Luffy sueltame...por favor-dijo Robin 

-Robin ¿que es lo que tienes?-le pregunto Luffy

Robin se dio la vuelta para verlo a los ojos

-Que tengo que estoy molesta porque la recepcionista esa te estaba desnudando con la mirada y tu...tu no le dijiste nada-dijo Robin

-¿porque lo haria?-dijo Luffy

Robin al oir eso trato de empujarlo para poder zafarse de su agarre pero se detuvo ya que Luffy la beso de una manera posesiva

-porque lo haria-repitió Luffy después del beso

-no lo haria ya que ninguna se puede comparar contigo,nunca Robin nunca te haría daño-dijo Luffy mientras la volvía a besar pero esta vez de una manera mas tierna

Después de eso llegaron a su habitación y vieron que tenia una cama matrimonial cosa que no les molesto

Robin se sentó en la cama todavía tenia el pelo mojada

-Bueno supongo que sera mejor descansar-dijo Luffy mientras se acercaba a Robin con una toalla para ella pero calculo mal y se tropeso cayendo encima de Robin

-Lo siento shishishi-dijo Luffy mientras la besaba 

Ninguno de los 2 se iba a detener se necesitaban mutuamente,Luffy levanto un poco a Robin para quitarle el abrigo y lanzarlo lejos cuando lo consiguió empezó a besarla con mas pasión cosa que a Robin no le desagrado para nada y ella le habia quitado la corbata y ya habia empezado a desabotonar su camisa...

**CONTINUARA...**

**CHIC S SIENTO HABERME TARDADO TANTO PERO ESPERO PODER SUBIR SEMANALMENTE LOS SABADOS BUENO FELIZ AÑO DE TODO CORAZON NO VEMOS LUEGO**


End file.
